the_arcadan_beltfandomcom-20200214-history
Ring City
Architecture Ring City greets the Avalonian surface with an incredibly space-efficient 'middle class' section that holds the majority of the population. This zone serves as the foundation for the pylons that hold the high class' residence above the clouds. Excluded from the space-efficient ideology plaguing the middle class, the more wealthy structures are products of aesthetic and feature organic lines and supports. In addition to the 'middle class', the surface of the Avalon supports a rail system that supports the constantly-rotating Daystar Fleetyards. Layout While the city is split in sections, it also has of 100 unique provinces that run their own micro governments. much of the southern pole of the planet, houses industrial offices, and workers, as well as being where imports and exports primarily leave. The western and eastern side support most of the local agricultural, however most is still imported from Ferona. The Northern provinces house the Limerick Building, along with many secure warehouses, with the central province housing the upper middle class living spaces, and more parks than any other province in the system. Corporations Paneris.png|Paneris Industries logo. Ashton.png|Ashton Education logo. cs.png|Ceberus Security logo. gs.png|General Supply Co. logo. ZSS.png|Zephyr Secure Service logo. FYNN.png|FynnCore logo. yum.png|Yum? logo. daystar2.png|Daystar logo. pc.png|PHENOMENAL Cybernetics logo. '- Ashton Education' A leader in K-12 education and a generous donor to the Avalonian Youth Department, Ashton Education prides itself in supplying the best in learning within the system. They have a multitude of facilities across Ring City and a handful generously placed on Arcadia Prime. '- PHENOMENAL Cybernetics' Developing on cybernetics technology from 2200's Kyoto sent in a transmission, PHENOMENAL develops advanced limb and organ replacements for the high and middle class alike. Two months' salary is the recommended price point for a new heart. '- Paneris Industries' Whether small arms or 5k mm ship cannons, Paneris will sell it to you. Due to lackluster weapon laws, Paneris sales have seen a seemingly unending rise. Paneris has no problems selling to both rebels, Continuists, and Avalonians alike. '- General Supply' Aptly named, GS provides the system with cheap metals and elements in bulk, mined and processed on Arcadia II. Both the most modest and most wealthy corporation, GS' staff primarily operate in a structure built into Arcadia II's surface. '- Ceberus Security Services' Ceberus supplies both armed personal protection and small armies for anyone in the system who can meet their low rates. Though claiming superiority in it's field, it's security at its headquarters is constantly breached by Zephyr as a show of the opposite. '- Yum?' With a monopoly on agricultural and synthetic food production, Yum? provides to the entire system in a show of red and yellow neon. They have a universal unbroken record of having the most advertising, once covering an entire city on Arcadia Prime with an advertisement for their new MacChicken Pieces. This has yet to be removed. '- Zephyr Secure Service' Universally accepted as the highest quality security money can buy, Zephyr is routinely contracted by the Avalonian government with an exclusivity maintained by virtually non-existent taxes. Every year, their best employees penetrate Ceberus security, painting large Zephyr logos on the CEO's walls. '- FynnCore' A subsidiary of General Supply, FynnCore is stationed on Arcadia II and at various asteroids in the belt. All competitors' are either bought out or their equipment is sabotaged to the point of bankruptcy. '- Daystar' Universally accepted as the best in starship production, Daystar produces both gas and electric powered ships as well as a new hybrid blend. The company deals with practically all other corporations to bring the best in space travel. '- Janus Corp.' While the founder himself (Mark Janus) is quite the mystery, everyone in the system is well aware of his company its influence. It is headquartered on Janus station in the Janus Pass of the Belt and is home to more than 1.2 billion. Solar Abundance - Energy Supply Being both tidal locked and in close proximity to the sun, Avalon has sparing light and heat energy at their disposal. The sun-ward side of the Avalon (and border of Ring City) is almost completely clad in solar panels, providing seemingly limitless supplies of electricity. - Agriculture In addition to boosting energy supply, increased sun exposure has granted Avalon improved agricultural production. Various independently owned bio-domes along the circumference of the Ring. Shipyards Avalon possesses the largest shipyards in the system, where they produce more ships than any other. These yards are exclusively owned by Daystar Inc. and all Avalonian ships, state owned or otherwise were created there. In order to preserve near-zero-g, the station rotates along a rail laid along the circumference of the Avalonian surface. Transportation With a city spanning the circumstance of a planet, a large problem is transportation. The solution was simple, mass transit. Ring City uses a series of vacuum tubes, and move capsules at high speeds, so that people can get from one side to the other in relatively little time. Often however the middle class of Ring City, work at The Ref. In this situation Company sponsored shuttle, take people to the planet where they work for a couple weeks, then return to the city.